Morning Chatter
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: Sekumpulan gadis-gadis dalam Eliwood's Elite dan kerandoman pikiran mereka dipagi hari. Hints of various pairing. Sho-ai


**Title**: Morning Chatter

**Fandom**: Fire Emblem 7: Rekka No Ken (Blazing Sword)

**Disclaimer**: Intellegent System

**Warning**(s): Typo(s), OOC, para lady bergossip, hint(s) of sho-ai

**Pairing**(s): sebanyak yang anda bisa pikirkan (haha)

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan normal di lingkungan camp Eliwood's Elite. Para prajurit sedang menikmati waktu kosong disela-sela hari penuh pertumpahan darah. Setidaknya para pegasi sedang berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan para kuda dan Hyperion sebisa mungkin bersikap akrab pada Umbriel.

Para gadis, seperti gadis-gadis normalnya, berkumpul di tepi _campsite_ dan bercerita- bergossip- ria. Meskipun lihai dalam mencabik lawan di medan perang, diluar mereka tetaplah wanita-wanita yang butuh asupan gossip tiap harinya.

"Haah... aku akan segera mencari pacar setelah perang usai!" celetuk Serra sambil _straching_.

"Lho, kenapa nggak cari di sekitar sini saja? Itu banyak _knight_ cakep-cakep bertebaran kayak bulu!" balas Nino logis.

Ya. Kenapa juga harus nunggu sampai perang usai, sementara disini cowok cakep nan kece bertebaran bak uang receh?

_Lady_ Lyndis mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Sebagian besar populasi 'cowok kece' disini itu tidak normal."

Semua peserta gossip mengangguk kecuali Rebecca dan Nino.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rebecca bingung. "Sepertinya mereka normal-normal saja."

"...Kau tidak akan bilang begitu kalau kau di posisiku, Rebecca," Priscilla yang paling diam diantara semuanya ikut bergabung.

"Aku tau yang kau maksud..." Lyn mengangguk paham.

Rebecca masih tidak mengerti. Dia lantas berpaling kearah Serra yang notabenenya adalah biang gossip.

"Oh, demi Elimine, Rebecca! Bahkan semua orang di _camp_ ini tau kalau Raven ada sesuatu dengan Lucius!" jelas Serra dengan berapi-api.

"Lantas?" Rebecca balik bertanya. "Apa salahnya? Lucius kan baik dan manis. Mereka cocok kok!"

Semua peserta langsung melirik kearah Rebecca kecuali Nino yang masih sibuk makan _pastry_ buatan Lowen.

"Um... Rebecca? Kau tau kan kalau Lucius itu... umm..." Florina berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "...laki-laki?"

Bola mata Rebecca melebar. Refleks dia berdiri dan berteriak "Tidak mungkin! Lucius yang itu? Kupikir dia perempuan!"

Terdengar suara deheman dari belakang Rebbeca. Ternyata Lucius sedang lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Rebecca.

Rebecca kembali duduk sambil menutup mulutnya. "_Seriously, gals_! Kupikir dia _perempuan_!" seru Rebecca sambil berbisik.

Lyn angkat bahu. "Mark juga bepikir begitu awalnya."

"Mungkin... ah, tapi sepertinya _Sir_ Lowen normal-normal saja tuh..." lanjut Rebecca, sepertinya mulai tak yakin dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Nah, kupikir Lowen ada apa-apa dengan Marcus." timpal Lyn seolah-olah dia tau semua pairing dalam _campsite_ itu.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Marcus dan Lowen yang sedang melakukan sesi latihan pagi.

Para _audience_ mengangguk pelan termasuk Rebecca.

"Karena kau menyinggungnya, _Lady_ Lyn... sepertinya memang begitu."

"Dan, oh! Jangan Lupa dengan Matthew dan Guy!" celetuk Serra mengembalikan perhatian audience pada pembicaraan semula.

"_No way_!" Seru Fiora. "Kupikir Matthew sudah bertunangan dengan Leila!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir..." Florina ikut nimbrung. "Matthew tidak pernah membicarakan soal Leila. Aku baru tau kalau dia punya tunangan saat Leila... kau tau kan..."

Semua mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir nih ya," Rebecca yang entah kenapa jadi sadar situasi berbisik. "Kecepatan pemulihannya untuk ukuran orang yang habis ditinggal mati tunangannya itu tidak wajar."

Semua mata kini beralih pada _thief_ bersurai cokelat pasir dan _myrmidon_ kecil bersurai hijau hutan. Matthew terlihat sedang menyeringai jahil dan Guy berteriak sambil menuding-nuding kearahnya.

"Mereka berdua..." Farina buka suara. Masih tetap memperhatikan duo yang masih asik berantem di jauh sana. "Kalau diperhatikan terus, mirip pasangan baru nikah."

Para audience sekali lagi mengangguk. Mata masih terfokus kearah Matthew dan Guy.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nikah..." Florina mengembalikan perhatian _audience_ pada pembicaraan (lagi). "Kupikir... kupikir _Lord_ Pent dan Canas..."

Semuanya langsung membelalak tak percaya.

"_Lord_ Pent dan Canas kenapa?" sebuah suara baru terdengar dibelakang Florina.

Disana berdiri _Countess_ Reglay, _Lady_ Louise dengan senyumnya yang keibuan sekaligus kekanakan. Semua nafas terhenti sejenak.

Bukan, mereka tidak mati berjamaah kok.

"L-_Lady_ Louise! S-saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa, Florina. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Boleh aku ikut?"

Para gadis saling menatap, sebelum memberikan anggukan ragu sebagai tanda boleh.

_Lady_ Louise tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih! Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Florina terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. "Uh... kami.. kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok, _Lady_ Louise!" katanya cepat-cepat.

"Jika kalian membicarakan soal hubungan _Count_ Pent dan Canas," _Lady_ Louise memulai. "Aku sudah tau," lanjutnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Semuanya terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan _Lady_ Lousie.

"T-tau? Bagaimana bisa anda-"

"Oh, ayolah, Fiora!" Louise memotong perkataan Fiora. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan! Setiap pagi mereka selalu berbicara entah apa dan _Lord_ Pent selalu tersenyum kearah Canas seperti dia tersenyum padaku!"

Kini perhatian gadis-gadis itu tertuju pada Pent dan Canas yang sedang duduk berbincang disisi lain _campsite_. Canas terlihat sedang bercerita dengan riangnya dan Pent- seperti yang dikatakan _Lady_ Louise- sedang tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa kearahnya.

Florina menelan ludah, "...Kau... kau tidak marah, _Lady_ Louise?"

"Marah? _They're simply adorable_! Bagaimana aku bisa marah?" Jawab Louise sambil tertawa kecil.

Semuanya mengangguk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi itu.

"Bicara soal _Lord_," Lady Louise melanjutkan. "Kupikir Hector dan Eliwood juga sama."

Lyn langsung memekik senang, "Kau bercanda? Mereka itu benar-benar ada untuk satu sama lain!" sepertinya HectorEli adalah pairing favoritnya.

"Aku bisa lihat itu." jawab Priscilla. "Tapi reaksimu berlebihan..."

"Berlebihan?!" Lyn menjerit histeris. "Harusnya kau ada disana dan lihat sendiri! Hector bahkan rela memberikan kematiannya yang tenang demi mendapat Armads dan menolong Eliwood!"

Semuanya ber'aww' ria. Florina bahkan sampai menangis terharu.

"S-sepertinya... L-_Lord_ Hector benar benar menyayangi _Lord_ Eliwood..." Kata Florina sambil terisak, membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal bahagia!" Rebecca menyela momen haru para gadis yang sibuk membayangkan HectorEli. "Tidakkah kalian merasa Rath lebih bahagia dibanding biasanya?"

Kini pandangan mereka sibuk mencari dimana kiranya sang _nomad_ bersurai hijau itu berada. Rath sedang sibuk membantu memperbaiki busur panah milik Wil-yang sibuk menceritakan betapa senangnya dia dipromosikan sebagai _Sniper_.

"Setidaknya dia terlihat lebih sering tersenyum di sekitar Wil..."

Lagi-lagi semuanya mengangguk paham.

"...Sepertinya semua orang dengan rambut hijau itu tidak normal..." celetuk Priscilla. "Maksudku, Heath juga-"

"Ssst!" Lyn memotong Priscilla. "Ada Nino disini! Kita tidak akan membicarakan soal Legault di depannya! Kita bisa merusak ke-_innocent_-annya!"

"Ada apa dengan Paman Legault?" Nino yang mendengar nama _thief_ berambut lavender itu langsung ingin ikut ambil bagian.

"E-eh, tidak ada apa-apa, Nino!"

Nino langsung manyun dan melipat tangan didepan dada. "Kalau kalian sedang membicarakan hubungan paman Legault dan Wyvern rider itu- siapa namanya- oh, ya, Heath, aku sudah tau!" serunya bangga.

Lyn kaget, "B-bagaimana kau bisa tau hal seperti ini?"

Nino mendegus, "Duh. Waktu masih anggota Black Fang, kakak beradik Reed juga punya hubungan khusus. Aku pernah lihat Lloyd dan Linus berci-"

"SUDAAAH! STOP! STOOOP!" Lyn histeris sendiri. "Aku tak percaya!"

"...Dasar ratu fujo," komentar Priscilla.

Akhirnya para _audience_ sepakat untuk menyudahi gossip mereka- setelah Lyn lepas kendali. Beberapa orang melihat kearah kumpulan gadis yang masih berusaha menenangkan gadis Sacae itu. Para pegasi masih sibuk tebar pesona. Hyperion sudah menyerah berakrab-akrab dengan Umbriel...

...Benar-benar pagi yang cerah di Eliwood's Elite...

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Another randomness... saya gak tau ini sebenernya nulis apah (nulis gosip kan?). sebenernya mau diselipin KentSain, tapi udah gak tau nyelipinnya dimana -_-)

**Flame Always Accepted!**


End file.
